Distant
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU] Nearly every love story has a bitter ending... Sometimes, you just have to let go... [Shounen ai D.LinkLink][Short oneshot, pretty pointless really...]


** Distant **

**Shounen-ai (D.Link/Link), bad grammar, angst, **not comfortable with these things – please don't read any further.

----------

Tonight, it's just you and me. We watch as colorful fireworks illuminated the starry sky. I reached out my hand to touch your arm. But I stopped myself and sighing pulled my hand back. The booming of the fireworks surrounded us, as we just stood there… you were so close… yet so far away. You were, and would always be, out of my reach.

…Even if we were lovers, we could never be together… We are so distant… And we're just slowly falling apart.

It became quiet, as the fireworks stopped for second. You didn't even look at me… Even if it was you, who asked me to come here tonight… not that I mind… I just want to know… How you feel. Do you still love me?

Your beautiful face… You look so much like me… Like my shadow… Though, it's more like I'd be your shadow… You always shine around everyone. I am just there, watching aside as you laugh with your friends. You never seem to notice me… Up until now, I've always thought I was like air to you.

You turn your head towards me, painfully slow. I felt blush to creep to my cheekbones, and I quickly turned to look somewhere else. I focused my attention to the sky, which was once again filled with flashing fireworks.

"I-It's be-beautiful, isn't it?" I mumbled. It was so awkward… I felt so stupid…

"It is." He replied, but I could sense that he kept his eyes on me all of the time. I couldn't help, but blush even more.

I felt him come closer. I gulped loudly, as I tightened my grip on a railing, which we both were leaning against. The place where we stood was on top of a hill, where we could see lights of the Tokyo, and –of course- the fireworks.

Suddenly something touched my hand. My eyes widened and my cheeks felt like burning.

"Link…" My shadow said, as he slowly snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, "…I wish we could be together… But we just can't… There's so many things that keep us apart from each other… So… Just tonight… Just tonight, I'll be here… I just can't allow myself being with you…"

I nodded slowly. Only tonight… Then, it would be all over for good. But even if it's only this very second we can be together… It's okay. As long as I can be with you, everything is okay. Everything has to end sometime… I knew this would happen.

"…I love you."

Those three simple words… I want you to say it again…

"But… We can't continue like this."

…But… If this really is the last time… It will be okay, as long as I can be with you.

I felt something wet roll from corner of my eye. He squeezed my hand slightly, as he buried his nose into my blonde hair. Your touches were so gentle and familiar… But still, I always want more… I can never get enough from you.

"…I know…" I said finally. I bit my lip, as I felt my world falling apart slowly… It was hard to breathe, and my hands trembled slightly. You probably noticed that, but you didn't know what to do. I know this is not as hard to you, than it is to me. You never loved me like that… Or did you?

The truth always hurt… but it still was better than any lie. I know you've lied to me too, but I've always forgiven you. Because I love you. I don't want to let you go… But sometimes, there is no other choice… Maybe it is our time to part our ways. Tomorrow… there will be no 'us'. There is just I and him. Nothing else…

He turned my head towards him, and placed his lips on top of mines. But before it could get anymore deeper, he pulled away, and turned around.

"Good bye Link." He said, and walked away. I watched as he walked away. I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything. There wasn't anything I could have done. I only watched your retreating back, slowly fading into the night.

I looked up at the sky. The fireworks rained down towards the ground, before vanishing away. I didn't notice I was crying, until I tasted saltiness of my tears on my lips.

My knees gave up, and I fell on the ground, my whole body shaking, as I sobbed heavily. Bitter tears ran down my cheeks, and… I just couldn't stop myself.

Maybe this was meant to go like this. The world would have never accepted us.

…You are so close… yet so far… You'll always be out of my reach. I just want you to be here… But… I can't make you stay. I can't make you love me.

…But I'll always love you, even if you don't love me...

----------

A/N: Heh, I hope you liked it… It was pretty short, but… I hope it was even a little bit touching. Btw, I was listening The Used's Blue and Yellow, when I was writing this… Ahh , so beautiful song ;;

Please review!


End file.
